I Wished That Day Was The First and The Last Time I Saw Her
by finiarel
Summary: In a world where vampires feast on blood, a certain vampire hunter got involved into a vampire life deeper than she had expected. AkagiXKaga. Vampire AU!. Yuri pairings/Girls Love. Rated T for now... Cover Image by nekomura [pixiv: 901447 twitter: @neco28]
1. Prologue

Kantai Collection belongs to DMM... I'm just illegally borrowing the kanmusus in order to express my weird idea about them in a supernatural setting.

* * *

 **Prologue: I Wished Those Words Never Came Out From Her Mouth**

Humans are greedy beings. Craves for something more. Making pacts and contacts with what they shouldn't. At that time such thoughts haven't reached my mind. At that time I was cursing the humans for other thing that they do.

My mother passed away giving birth to me, while my father passed away 3 days after we celebrated the last birthday I'd ever celebrate. My big sister Tosa is only 4 years older than me. We are just an orphans, my father was only a mere guy that earned money by helping people tend their farms, he didn't leave anything that could help us continue our lives. He couldn't have.

I was only 6 years old when my village sacrificed me and my big sister as an offering for the human-like demons. We called these creatures vampire. My village made a pact with them, offering 2 living people every two weeks in exchange of them not hunting the people inside my village. The village decided to sacrifice those who were deemed as a burden to the village.

In other words, we were nothing but a burden.

I remember how my big sister hands are shaking despite the calm and reassuring face she had.

I remember how I got irritated because she wouldn't answer me when I asked her what's happening.

My young and naïve brain didn't comprehend what was happening back then.

It didn't take long for them to finally appear. The creatures that the villagers fears resembles normal human, but even my young and naïve brain could see that they're really different from normal human.

They way they swiftly walk as if they have no weight at all. Also the inhuman fangs that could be seen whenever they opened up their mouth.

One of them held out her hand towards me and Tosa.

"Come." She simply said, her lips forming a bright smile.

Back then I hadn't realized that taking her hands is actually the same as signing our death contract. Actually death contract seems so fortunate than what happens next.

Those beautiful and graceful vampires kept us in the brink of death. We were provided with nice and beautiful clothes, delicious and nutritious foods, and a place to live. But despite the wonderful thing they provided we can't escape the fact that we're just a mere blood bag for them. Every day they took turns into drinking the blood from our body.

My skin that used to be untouchable became full of bite marks in just a couple of days. It hurts. I thought having my skin penetrated repeatedly with their sharp inhuman fangs would get me used to it, but I didn't, it hurts, every single time. It hurts so much that taking painkillers almost doesn't help. Begging for them to stop is pointless. Trying to run away will only caused an unimaginable punishment.

However, Tosa always said that she's grateful, she always said that if we stayed in the village she'd have a hard time trying to provide a proper life for us. Even worse, Tosa did talked about how we'd be lucky if the vampires decided to turn us into one of them. She even explained how they were once a normal humans and how they get turned into the blood thirsty creatures.

 _Vampires aren't so bad, they doesn't sacrificed their own kin. They respect each other. That's why—_

Tosa had never finished her words, because I stood up and slapped her. I hated that fact that we're became dependent of those blood drinking creatures, but I hated how Tosa wanted to become one of them more.

When I was nineteen an important person came to visit the vampires, 'a progenitor' that's how they called them. The progenitor is a fair young woman with a long pitch black hair, her sharp eyes fits the ruby colors perfectly. She was so respected that the vampires decided to give me as a present to her.

I don't think there's anything else that I could do than obediently let them do what they want, but Tosa ran and spread both of her arms in front of me, shielding me from the newcomers.

"Take me instead. I'll do anything. Please not my sister." She begged.

Both me and her knows well that it was a fruitless effort, we were nothing compared to them. I could hear several laughs came from behind. Before any vampire could approach us, Tosa pulled out something.

Up until this day I still have no idea how she managed to obtain that gun. She pulled the safety lock and points it into the progenitor.

"RUN!"

After that everything happened so fast, one of the vampires shouted that Tosa is using his gun, several of them suddenly appears circling us. Several gunshot were heard, it was so loud that both of my ears started to ring. It doesn't even take a minute for them to finished, leaving Tosa's beheaded body in an exact place where she stood not so long ago.

 _Becoming a vampire actually isn't that hard, you just had to drink a vampire blood and died._

Tosa's words invaded my mind and keep repeating it-self over and over again.

I remembered how my legs moved and I ran straight to the progenitor. The young woman was surprised, but before she could react properly I grabbed her hand and bite it as hard as I could, I could barely tasted her blood in my mouth when my body were shoved into the floor.

At that time there's only one thing that I could think of.

I'd rather be those blood drinking creatures that I hate so much, than lived without a power to avenge Tosa.

In the end my sister was right about how vampire respects each other. I find a place where everyone would respect me, as the first hand of the progenitor. Becoming the first hand of the progenitor means that not only human would bow down before me, but also those lowly vampires that used to had me as their blood bag.

Eternal life comes with a price. I don't have any need to eat or drink anything else but blood. My throat seems to burn every second. There's never enough blood. No matter how much I drink, the incredible amount of lust would still try to drives me crazy.

The vampires prefer to drink women and children, since they don't struggle as much as men. Every few weeks the vampire does a massive hunt of orphanage children. I usually avoid joining this kind of hunt, but that night the progenitor join the hunt and asked me to accompany her. It was more of an order than a request.

That hunt was the first time I met her.

She was in a room, dragging a half dead girl who's probably one or two year older than herself. She was so busy trying to get the bleeding girl into somewhere safe that she doesn't realized that I've been watching. But the older one, who was struggling hard to breathe, saw me.

With a half closed eyes the dying girl mouth moved.

Even with her inaudible voice I know exactly what she said.

 _Please not my sister._

* * *

 **A/N:**

So as I stated on the story summary this story will be about Akaga (Yippeee!) and first thing first I need to tell you a few more thing.

-I'm going to keep the action element of this story minimum, I'm not so good with action scenes.

-Since I also have a lot of writing projects and other projects going on at the moment so the update is going to be slow.

Also if you're here because you're wondering what's happening with my other on-going story, let me tell you that I'm not dropping it, so you really don't have to worry about it, okay?

Please tell me what do you think about this chapter via review or follow/fav this story if you like it :D


	2. Chapter 1: The Prideful Self

**Chapter 1: The Prideful Self**

Nightmares are horrible. I kept having them ever since I was only a little child. You know those kind of things where I tried to run away from the ugly beast. But ever since that day happened it's starting to change.

Those ugly beast evolved into a beautiful people.

And the nightmares that used to be so fictitious changed into a constant repeat of what has become the worst day of my life.

The most horrible nightmare is the one where you realized that it's a nightmare. Is the one that pulled you back to your past self without an ability to change your actions, despite knowing what will come next.

Every time I goes to sleep I will wake up as my past self. The 10 years old me who lives in the orphanage and sleep on the upper level of a bunk bed. A really loud and horrifying scream will wake me up and I will accidentally bumped the top of my head into the low ceiling that the room has. While rubbing my head in hope of relieving the sudden pain, I will notice how the other upper level of bunk beds are empty.

I will hear a faint sound coming from below me. Several origami papers will fall because of my movements. Back then the little me used to fell asleep while making various stuff. I will slowly peek from the low railing of the bunk bed, curious in what's happening right below me.

Even only with the little light of the moon that creeping from the window I could see clearly. The face of my big sister as she struggling to breathe and the beast that's holding her as if she's cradling a baby. Her long and silvery hair looks glowing when it is touched by the moonlight. She's probably not that much older than my sister, but the way she pushed her indicate the massive amount of strength that she has.

I couldn't think of any better way to tear her away from my sister. Nothing other than to jump and crashed myself into the beast.

And landed straight on her back.

I could hear several cracking sounds and groans escapes from her mouth.

I didn't wait to see what's going to happen to that silver haired beast. I grabbed the bloody hands of my sister and dragged her away.

I used to play and won the game hide and seek a lot, but somehow I couldn't get my brain to think of a great place to hide. More screams can be heard from second to second. I tried to cover one of my ear with the free hand, but it just keep coming.

My sister suddenly fall.

"Nee-chan!" I yelped in surprise.

The blood that came out from two close holes in her neck doesn't seem to stop.

"Let me be… just go," she said between her heavy breathing.

I ignored her plea and hug her from behind.

"I'm not leaving you."

So please, please stay just a little more.

I dragged my big sister like that. Just like how I used to drag oversized toy box while walking backwards. Keeping my arms securing her body. I walk backwards while pulling her along.

We entered the first room that I can find. The orphanage chairman room. The old man is currently out because he has some family matters to do back in his hometown. So the bedroom is pretty much untouchable. Inspecting the room a little more, my eyes stopped at the door across of me.

The closet. That's it. If I could get Amagi nee-chan and I hide in it, we're going to be save.

"Just a little more Amagi nee-chan." I muttered and continue to drag her. Amagi breathing already changed, what used to be quick and fast paced now has turn into a really deep but slow ones. She's starting to lose her body warmth too. She even have to struggle hard only to keep her eyes half-open. But I'm not stopping, while focusing to look at her condition I continue my backwards step.

Her mouth moved, but there's nothing came out.

Before I could ask her to repeat what was she's trying to say someone suddenly grabbed me. Someone so fast that I could feel my stomach tingle when that person swoop me away from my sister.

The second beast that I met that day.

Unlike the one that I saw back at my room, this one have a darker hair. It's not as dark as mine. But instead it has a beautiful dark brown gradient. Her eyes are lacking in light. As if all of her life has thrown into the void. She doesn't look sad nor happy. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail.

"Huh? Kaga-san?" I can hear someone speaks from outside.

"Get out." The beast that's holding me down said in a cold tone.

I averted my gaze into Amagi's unmoving body that's only a steps away from me. I struggled.

"Let me go!" I shouted over and over, struggling hard to get away from her grip. But it's no use. Her palm covers my mouth and nose, making it's hard to speak and breathe. She leans forward. I bite her palm, trying to make her let go of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she suddenly retracted her hand away from my mouth into my jaw. She gripped it so tight, that I think my jaw is going to crack in just a matter of time.

A soft frustrated growl came out from her mouth. Then she looked back to where my dead sister body is lying. She Leans towards me.

I have never even hear a single thing about vampire at that time, but remembering what the other kind of her do with my sister, I knew exactly what's going to happen. I close my eyes, hoping that probably doing so would help to be immune from the inevitable pain.

Nothing happens, I could feel nothing besides having a hard time breathing because her palm is slowly suffocating me.

When I opened up my eyes everything is blurry, her face was right beside mine. Her forehead is touching the floor in a prostrate like manner. A few seconds after that I can't breathe at all, my eyelids is slowly closing as I fell out of consciousness.

I woke up gasping for air as if I was really suffocated. It took quite sometimes to calm my lungs into its normal rhythm. I glanced at a bottle of pills that stood on the bedside table, part of me feels irritated on how useless it is. Roughly I grabbed the bottle and throw it into the dustbin.

Seriously, what a waste of money.

I changed into proper clothing before I stepped outside. When I opened the front door, I found someone else already there, her bright hair reflecting the sunshine.

"Ara? Shoukaku san, is there anything I could help you with?" I asked as I let the younger girl inside. Shoukaku leaned on the living room wall as I checked several new letters that came this morning.

"I was walking with Zuikaku yesterday and several people came and asked us to stop bothering the vampire."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise upon hearing that, this is the first time such thing is happening.

"Why? Isn't the vampire is the one who's threatening our lives?"

"That's what I thought too, but you see they still insist that we should stop hunting them. That's why I think you shouldn't exhibit your hunt earning today. We should let those people calm for a bit." She explained.

"I see. But, Shoukaku-san, I'm afraid that's something I can't do. I'm really sorry, whatever it is that they think about our job doesn't concern me," I stated bluntly before standing up. "I'm going to the town hall to exhibit what I got this week. Care to join me, Shoukaku-san?"

Despite how she showed her disagreement towards my actions, Shoukaku ended up taking a place beside me in the carriage, she eyed several large bags behind her in amazement.

"How much did you get last night?" She asked curiously.

"5. They were in a group last night, so it's pretty easy."

"Hey, you told me to draw back if I encounter a group of them. That rule doesn't apply to you?"

I chuckled at her tone of irritation.

The town hall is just 5 minutes walks from my house, but walking while carrying large bags with vampire heads inside would be inconvenient, besides I don't want my horse to get lazy and pulling a carriage seems to be a perfect exercise for him.

The town hall is actually just a large space with only a fountain in the center of it. When I entered the area, people who were busy doing their morning activities stop to look at me, some of them even follow me to the center.

"Shoukaku-san, you're different than me. You have Zuikaku-san to take care of, while I have none. That's why you need to put yourself first. For the sake of both of you and your sister." I said to her before jumping off from my carriage.

Shoukaku helped me to take out the heads from the bag one by one. More people came and surround the two of us, I could hear them murmuring and several is even clapping. It's not a rare thing for one of them to approach me and shake my hand, saying how he is thankful for what I've done.

But the joys and cheers stopped when someone came, straddling a reddish brown horse which belongs to people who works straight to governor. I smiled coyly as the guy slide off from his horse and stepped closer.

The guy stood in front of me and loudly announced.

"Greetings, vampire hunters. I am here to deliver a new town regulation. We've noticed the increase of vampire attack lately and this seems to be happening because they seek revenge of the vampire hunters. So in order to decrease the number of casualties, we've decided to forbid vampire hunting."

He handed me an official letter that's signed by the town governor.

How troublesome.

"You see, letter man-san," I said in a mocking tone, then I grabbed the head of a vampire that has a dark long silky hair. "I could tell that you are one of those people who lives in the main street. Well, I found this one when she's on her way to the main street, bringing a bunch of her kind. Perhaps, they were looking for rich and spoiled human to be eaten."

I raised the vampire heads and looked to all those people who gathered.

"Do you actually think that by leaving them free to do what they want, they'd be considerate of us? Vampires kill people so they could live. Do you think there's a chance that the vampires would decide to not continue living so they could see poor and pitiful human enjoying their life? Or perhaps you were hoping to strike a deal with them, like what some of the tiny village around us do? Don't make me laugh. I saved you all. Me and the other vampire hunters, we try our best to keep the city safe from the vampires. You don't need to worry about the increasing number of attack or such, because I'll kill them. Do you hear me? I, Akagi would kill them and I won't stop, not until the last vampire drew its last breath."

My somewhat prideful speech was followed by people clapping, urging me to keep going. I tore the governor letter in half and return the pieces back to him.

"Tell the governor, if he still thinks what the vampire hunter does is wrong, we could always arrange a private discussion."

* * *

 **A/N:**

I have to admit, that 'I'll kill them' part reminds me of Shingeki No Kyojin. So I assure you that there will be no naked big humans in this story, that's not the kind of M rated story that I'd like to make lmao, please excuse my bad taste in humor.

Anyway, thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

**Chapter 2: Second Encounter**

There's a few kind of vampire hunters.

The first kind is the one who got a chance to fight them with a close ranged weapons, this is the most reckless way to fight a vampire, and the chance for them to successfully kill vampires is actually really low.

The second kind is hunter who used bombs, grenade and other kind of explosions to blow vampires into pieces. This kind of vampire hunting require less skill than the other, but actually quite costly.

The third kind is the one who lurk from a tower or high places and kill them with deadly sharp arrows. The key for this kind is a great archery skills, the high skilled one can actually kill 2-3 vampires within seconds.

I belong to the latter.

A few years ago, humans discovered a ultra-violet infused weapons. This is really helpful to fight the vampire. This is also the most effective weapons to kill those beasts. Slowly the vampire hunters begins to get stronger and stronger. What used to be a really few people scattered all over the place, now has their own society that's well known and respected.

Vampire hunter have their own perimeter of hunting, usually a perimeter is marked by one or two hunters. But we've created a mechanism where the hunter can seek help for the hunters outside of their perimeters, this come in handy when dealing with a group of vampires.

I was keeping watch on my perimeter when several flash of light coming from a clock tower which located in the center of the town.

 _Three… Four… Five_

That's actually quite a rare case, something worse is happening. I grabbed my quiver and started to run towards the clock tower. Not even wasting any time to even bother to get down from the roof, I choose to jump from one roof to another.

Because high places is where an archer could work with their best.

I was nowhere getting close to the clock tower, but I saw traces of blood on the road below me.

The blood trails into a different way than where I am going.

 _Come on Akagi, which way are you going to take?_

I inspected the clock tower from where I am standing for a few seconds. No more lights could be seen. Perhaps, someone already got there and back the hunter up. I grabbed an arrow and keeping it ready besides my bow if in any case I need to act quickly.

So I followed the trail of blood which ended up in a dead body.

I jumped down from the roof to check the corpse. I used one of my foot to roll the corpse so I could see its face. From the moment I saw the face, I know that wasn't a human. It was a vampire. There's a hole on his forehead, its size indicating that he was probably dead from an arrow or something similar.

Oddly there's no burn marks around the hole, I noticed how his head is almost completely separated from his body.

A loud screaming voice almost got me fall into the corpse. I quickly run towards the source. Hiding my body behind a wall I steady my bow and arrow as I observed what's happening in front of me.

There was a lot of corpses lying on the ground and one person kneeling not too far away from me. The wind unveiled clothes beneath her dark robe. A white kimono and blue pleated skirt. I couldn't help to look at my own outfit. She seems to be one of the archery specialized hunter.

But the only archery specialized hunter that supposed to be on duty tonight is me.

Suddenly a vampire leaped into the kneeling person, I released my arrow, which strikes straight into the side of the vampire's head. Another vampire came, before I could grab another arrow.

I recklessly rushed forward, getting away from the wall that I used as my cover. I screamed for her to run away, my fingers reached into a throwing knife that was hidden beneath the sleeve of my kimono.

But before I could even throw the knife, the vampire already lying headless in front of me. With the person that I was trying to protect standing up with the vampire head on her hand a few steps away from me.

"No way." I muttered as the other person throw the head away and took off her robe.

The person in front of me is also a vampire. However her speed is really unvampire-istic for one.

I was really taken aback that I stood there doing nothing instead of attacking her.

She flipped her robe casually, revealing the white side of it. As she button up her robe to hide her hunter outfit she looked at me.

The side ponytail.

The one who's constantly visit me in form of nightmares.

After all these years, she has not changed at all.

I know that the vampires doesn't age, but the way she looks at people with blank look is still the same.

That cold emotionless face snapped me out of my dazed state.

I threw the knife that I was holding, but it doesn't land anywhere near her. She moved so fast that it looks like she was never there. Suddenly I felt something hitting my stomach as my body flew helplessly.

I coughed horribly and even I could taste some blood inside my mouth.

"Kaga, what on earth happened here?" A voice came along with a young vampire and a few companions behind her. Kaga- the vampire whom I once met and just a few seconds ago lands a mind blowing punch into my stomach approached me.

"The vampire hunter happened."

The young vampire who asked about what happened licked her lower lips and with her vampire speed approached me.

If Kaga was faster than every vampire I've ever seen, this one is much faster. The chance for a hunter to kill a vampire with that speed is almost nonexistent.

"Naughty girl, aren't you?" Her carefully stylized brown hair brushed my cheek as she kneeled in front of me and lean closer, slowly she whispered in my ear, "I could give you a quick and painful free death, interested?"

Kaga shoved the girl away from me. "Stay away from her, Kongou-san. I'm bringing her back, I was looking for a blood bag anyway."

The vampires are looking at us with a face full of disagreement.

"I don't think Nagato would approve of this, but well that's your problem. We're going back now." Kongou said, her expression harden as she give a waving signal. The other vampires follows her.

Kaga averted her gaze towards me, I realized that I'm still crouching on the ground. It's painful when I tried to move, perhaps something is broken inside my body, whatever it is I'm hoping it's not my kidney. Is it possible for kidney to get broken after getting hit?

She held out her hand in front of my face but her face is still the same. Beneath that expressionless look that seems to be permanently painted on her face she's probably mocking me. The thought of what her brain is actually thinking got me irritated. I shove her hand away in a harsh manner and carefully tried to stand up on my own which I successfully did without screaming in pain.

My eyes landed on one of my arrow that fell on the ground. Carefully I counted my possibilities to grab it then stab it into the vampire in front of me.

It's most likely wouldn't work, if I considered the fact that she's fast. But there seems to be no other choice. Before I could run towards it I felt a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Didn't you hear what I said? You're coming back with me." She said, her grip tighten around my wrist.

As much as I hate the fact that I couldn't do anything, I let her dragged me away.

I realized that coming with her means discovering where the vampire lives, something that nor the hunters or humans know. Coming with her is a really great chance for me to learn more about their hideout.

She led me into a horse driven carriage. When she open up the door in the back, a little kid-perhaps about 9-10 years old tried to get out, but that's useless because all the vampires that's around. Her half assed escape attempt ended up making her fell down in front of the other vampires, who laughed at her pitiful fate.

Kaga pushed me inside before I could see what happens next, she entered the carriage after me and close the door. There was no window or anything, the darkness fell upon us as the door closed.

It doesn't take long for my eyes to adapt to the darkness, slowly I could make out several people across me. There are seven children, most of them are girls, a few of them are sobbing, and there's also one of them who cried hysterically. Kaga paid no mind to them, she just silently stare at the carriage wall.

"So, how long this trip is going to take?" I tried to ask.

Kaga doesn't give her attention to my question, she didn't even make a slight reaction.

"You know, you don't know what's coming for you. I'm really the worst person that you could pick to be your moving liquor."

"I know who you are, there's no need to remind me."

After that none of us said nothing. I have no idea how long the trip was, but it certainly feels like forever. When the carriage stop, I took a deep breath, I still have one knife left strapped under the sleeve of my kimono. All I need is to wait for the perfect time to strike.

The carriage door is opened, revealing three vampires who looked at me with eyes full of thirst. Kaga jumped out.

"Come on, get out. You don't need me to come inside and drag you personally, don't you?" One of the vampire said. One of the kids behind me started to cry.

I grabbed the only knife that I have left and jumped out, targeting the closest vampire to the carriage instead of Kaga. I probably have no chance against Kaga, but if it's just this vampire, I probably could take him down.

My lips curled into smile when I feel the blade of the knife slicing his skin. But suddenly Kaga is already besides me, grabbing my hand that's holding a knife and twisted it behind. She forcefully took the knife away from me and threw it away.

I'm sure I could hear a painfully cracking sound followed by the actual pain from my twisted hand.

"This one here is my complete responsibility. I apologize for what she has done. I suppose you can find something in my storage as a token of my apology. Also please took that knife into the inspection room" Kaga said as she twisted my arm even more.

The guy wiped the blood on his shirt as he glared at me coldly, then he nodded and proceed to another room after swiftly taking my knife. The other vampires and children from the carriage followed shortly after him. When the room is finally empty Kaga grabbed my hand and dragged me forward.

"If you care about your own well-being, it's wise to keep your gaze to the floor with your mouth shut in front of the others. Also, tone down that barbaric hunter side of yours, that'll only decrease your chance of being alive." I said nothing while my eyes looking anywhere but her.

"And if you're really that foolish to try another pathetic escape attempt. Here's a little warning, I will not hesitate to detach your arm from your body. Can you understand me, Akagi-san?"

I stopped walking when she mentioned my name. Kaga is looking at me with her characteristic blank expression, there's nothing on her face that indicates the threat that she just make. She said that as if that was actually nothing.

From the first time I met her I know how strong she is.

But that little threat made me realized how dangerous she is.

I nodded as she led me inside.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for the follows favs and reviews. I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well ~**

 **About how the story looks quite similiar to Owari No Seraph, I actually was watching that anime when I made the plot.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Trap She Calls 'Deal'

**Chapter 3: The Trap She Calls 'Deal'**

I was hoping to see a dusty room with a spider web in every corner. But seems like reality has deceived me. The sleeping chamber of a vampire apparently consists of several sofa facing an elegant fireplace. A mini refrigerator. A walk in closet, king sized bed. Everything looks clean and organized. Actually this room is more organized than mine. Every book is placed neatly inside the bookshelf, just like the papers on the top of table is stacked up.

Actually it's too tidy. The room who's so elegant and scream the words expensive in everything it has lacked something.

Life.

Just like the owner who's standing beside me.

"And of course, you have a coffin." I can't contain myself from saying that upon seeing it on the corner of the room.

"Pardon me?" Kaga said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I was talking about the coffin, it's quite fancy," I remarked smugly, hoping that she would somewhat feel hurt from that. But it really is fancy, well that's totally not what normal people would use nowadays. It has a pretty decent pillow and the inside looks smooth. The dark blue colored interior actually added an elegant but comfy atmosphere.

I wonder whether she actually sleep in it or not.

Not that I actually interested in spending even a single second of my life inside that thing.

"I see. Well, Akagi-san, this is my room and you're going to sleep here too. There's still some matter that I'd like to discuss with you, but before that I think it's better for you to change your clothes first." She said nonchalantly as she went into her closet to change her clothes and hand me a set of clean clothing afterward.

She did all of that within 10 seconds.

How wonderful…

I eyed the spare clothes suspiciously. It consists of a dark skirt and red blouse and a set of matching underwear.

"I think I'm fine with my own clothes. You don't need to-" I said as I put down the clothing on the table.

"Please, do change. Your clothes reek of blood and I can't stand it. Besides, it'll cause a problem if they see someone wearing a hunter outfit in the mansion." She averted her gaze far away from me as if looking at me would get her a disease, her hand is making a gesture to the closet in the room, a signal for me to hurry up and go change.

"Can I pick the clothes by my own?" I asked

"Fine fine, just do it quickly."

I stepped into the closet and slam the door closed. It's just a normal walk in closet, with varieties of clothing and shoes. I take a look into her collection of robes but didn't find the one that she was wearing.

She has to be keeping it secret.

I wonder what kind of trouble she could get if they realized that she has a hunter robe that could easily be flipped and become a normal robe.

Would the vampire consider such things as treachery?

I snapped out of the trail of questions in my mind and begin to change.

Kaga said nothing when she realized that I choose to wear the clothes that she pick. She sits on the sofa in a relaxed manner. I looked around and realized how cold the room is when my eyes landed to the unlit fireplace. I once heard about how vampire doesn't feel cold.

"Akagi-san, let's make a deal."

"Is this the part where you're going to say you're going to let me live long enough if I do whatever you want?" Somehow my lips managed to form a bitter smile upon saying that.

"I know you're still forming up a plan to run from here. I can help you. To get out." She said slowly, ignoring what I said before.

"What's the catch?"

"It's pretty simple, you have to stop hunting the vampires."

I tried my best not to look surprised upon hearing that. But still my jaw dropped for a second.

"I'll be honest. I don't plan to keep you here for long. You're a vampire hunter. You'll bring more trouble than something beneficial for me. And when the time comes I'll let you go. But when that happens I hope you can hold your end of the deal."

The way she said her last sentence indicate that something will happen if I don't do what she wants.

"So do we have a deal?" she asked, our gaze clashed into each other.

"Why do you have to ask when you don't want to take no for an answer?"

"I think it's important to let people make their decision, despite whether the other party would approve or not."

"If that's so, the answer still doesn't matter, right? You'll still drag me inside the trap you call 'deal'."

"I'm afraid so. It'll actually cause a trouble for me if you ever manage to get out from here, whether it's from my help or not, but I prefer to do that than keeping you here. But letting you go will be pointless if you go back to your old vampire hunt routine, that's why if you do that I'll personally hunt you down." She said as a matter of fact.

"And what? Kill me?" I scoffed.

"Killing you would be a mercy. I'm not that kind. If you ever break our deal I'll curse you with eternity and I'll make sure you're going to live through it. You hear me Akagi-san, if that ever happen I'll make sure you're going to spend every single of your immortal life hating your own being."

I took a step behind my back bumped into the wall behind me. I leaned backward to keep myself steady.

There's no way she'd do that. Right?

Of course, I heard about how vampire were once human. But there's no way turning someone into a vampire would be easy.

"Think about it, Akagi-san. You are young, pretty clever, and healthy. I believe you could make your living by a job other than vampire hunting."

Even though I can. It doesn't mean that I would. I have made a promise to myself to hunt the vampires since I was young.

I don't plan of breaking that promise.

Even when it means I have to die to keep it.

And if I ever become one of those vampires.

I'll gladly take my own life.

"Akagi-san, just because your sister died from a vampire attack doesn't mean you have to kill every single vampire in this world."

Who is she to tell me that? As if she's not a vampire who kill another of her own kind.

"Stop lecturing me like you're any better."

"We're different. Unlike you I am no longer human. You still remember what happened back then, didn't you? As the one who helped you back then, I'll say that it's not wise to waste your humanity for revenge."

In other words, she told me to not go around wasting my life that has been granted by her long ago. It irked me to the point that I need to clench my fists and control my breathing to keep myself from hitting her.

"I didn't ask you to save me." The words came out like a desperate shout.

"So do I," Kaga spoke with a hint of sadness. "Akagi-san, I also didn't ask you to help me out from the vampires, but you still did. Why?"

That's unfair. The way she compares the situation of vampire attack back in my childhood and the attack that happened a few hours ago. I helped her because I never thought that she's capable, because I hadn't realized that she's a vampire. I helped her because I thought she need one.

Does it also like that back then?

Did she save me because she thought I need to be saved?

"Akagi-san. Thank you for helping me. I didn't need your help back then, but I am still grateful. If I may ask, do you also feel the same?" She hesitated before continuing.

"Akagi-san, did you regret the fact that I choose to save you back then?"

From the moment my sister died, I've always put my focus on the fact that it's the vampires who killed them. I have never even for once thought about it.

Did I actually feel grateful to be saved?

Is this what I wanted? To live full of hatred of monsters who killed my sister.

If back then Kaga gave me options, would I choose to live?

"You see Akagi-san, I want you to live. I hope you also feel the same." She stand up and approach the only window in the room. All of it glass has been painted dark to ensure the sunlight doesn't get through it.

"Well, since you're going to be here for a while I'll tell you several things. First, try not to wander alone, the vampires hate you and most of them are going to kill you on the spot if you ever seen alone. If they ever ask you anything, don't answer unless I told you so." She halted and wait for my response, I nodded slightly.

"As much as I will try to keep you inside for most of the times, there will be time when we need to go out, and since you're the only blood supplier that I have, it's your duty to follow me almost wherever I go. Remember, in this place, a vampire drinking human blood in public is normal, so please refrain yourself from screaming or do anything that'll only embarrass both of us." I try to keep myself from imagining what she means by drinking in public. Kaga waited for a second, letting me process what she told me before she once again continue.

"This place is ruled by the first progenitor and I am her first hand. Don't ever disobey her, it'll only bring trouble for you. The last is, you have to follow our routines. Sleep when the morning comes, and wake up when the evening is approaching." Upon finishing her explanation, Kaga rushed to the door and opened it up revealing two faces outside.

"Is the rumor true? Did you bring her here?" a voice full of interest can be heard. Kaga looked at me from her shoulder. Her looks reflected the uneasiness inside her.

Reluctantly, she let the two guest inside. One of them has a long pitch black hair that reminds me of the ravens. Her eyes are red and lit up with authority. The other one has a short light brown hair and green eyes that are inspecting me with curiosity.

"Nagato-san, Mutsu-san. If I may introduce you to Akagi-san, the infamous vampire hunter. Akagi-san, this is Mutsu-san, she's the sole partner of the first progenitor. And this is Nagato-san, the first progenitor of the vampires."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I actually had to rewrite a half of this chapter because I didn't like how it turns out. Well, let's just hope this is better. In the end, it's revealed that Nagato is actually the progenitor. If nothing changes, she will have a pretty important role in this story.**

 **Thank you so much for favoriting / following / reviewing this story.**

 **Please do fav / follow if you haven't and give a review to tell me what do you think of this chapter or story.**

よろしくおねがいします!


	5. Chapter 4: The Good Person

**Chapter 4: The Good Person**

I always thought that I'd lung into every single vampire that I see. But apparently being inside a mansion full of vampire managed to throw away the courage I've built. Here I am sitting across what supposed to be the number one vampire in the area and her partner.

If you are a vampire hunter who's basically being kidnapped and going to be turned into a vampire blood-bag and introduced to what supposed to be an important vampire figure, what would you do?

1\. Shake her hand like it's some kind of normal first meeting.

2\. Plan a sneak attack.

3\. Do nothing.

Apparently I chose to do the last. I just stare at her with what should like an unfriendly and cautious look. I stare at her like she's my prey that somehow got away and now plan to take a revenge on me.

"Kaga, I heard that you plan on keeping her here."

I don't like the way she referred me as 'her'. It makes me feel like I am a stray that Kaga decided to take in. In the other hand, Kaga only replied with a firm nod.

I thought she only got that cold attitude because of me or perhaps towards other humans if the race is the case. Turns out she really is unsociable to everyone.

"That's unwise. Please do re-think your options." Nagato successfully disguised an order as a mere advice.

"I've made my decision. It's final. Nothing you say will change that, Nagato." I noticed her less formal way of addressing the first progenitor. In contrast to that, her tone has become much colder. I wonder what kind of relationship that these two actually have?

"If you don't want to get your hand dirty you can always get someone else to do the job."

"Don't talk like I'm some kind of weakling. I can easily do that if that's what I want."

"The problem is you don't want to? Am I wrong?" She asked with a slight 'tch' at the end of her sentence.

"If you're here to chat, I apologize but I'm in no mood to continue chatting. So with all due respect, please leave." Kaga said.

"The other higher up had requested her for an investigation regarding the massacre tonight. They have my approval and we're conducting the questioning tomorrow. That aside, there are things that I need to talk to you and have yet to say."

"No." A simple one word actually made Mutsu glared at Kaga in surprise.

"Kaga-san-" she warned.

"Its fine Mutsu, she has a right to decline, for she is the master of the girl. But if that's what you said, they'll surely request you to be investigated in her place. If that ever happens there's no way I would let you get away from it."

Nagato seems to wait for Kaga to speak up, but nothing came out from her mouth. She continued to show her disapproval by shutting her mouth.

"Kaga, trying to keep her away from the investigation will only make the situation worse. After all most of the clan leader has known about your obsession. Keep this up and there would be no way you can keep her in your possession." Nagato sighed, perhaps the whole ordeal with the stubborn vampire made her tired.

"Wait- what do you mean by obsession?" I asked cautiously glancing back and forth between the three vampires in the room.

None of them say a thing. Even Kaga is looking anywhere but me.

Obsession?

How come Kaga is obsessed with me?

Perhaps she was talking about Kaga obsession of vampire hunters?

If that's the case, does it mean they know that Kaga has a hunter-like robe hidden in her closet?

But regardless of how my thought is trying to convince me that Nagato was referring to the hunters, I couldn't shake the feeling that it was me that she meant by that.

"Its fine, I'll do it." I declared, earning a surprised look from Nagato and Mutsu, and a glance of disapproval from Kaga.

"I'll attend the questioning. But, before that, can I- talk with Kaga-san in private for a moment?" I hesitated to ask that, thinking of a chance for the two guest to not let me. But both of them nodded even though they don't move a single inch from their spot.

I grabbed Kaga's wrist and pull her into the bathroom.

Kaga started speaking as soon the door is closed, "No. There's no way you would-"

"Kaga-san, what did she mean by obsessed?" I interrupted her disapproval.

Kaga said nothing, instead she walked to the shower and turn it on. In normal circumstances, there's no way a person could do that without getting drenched.

"Turn down your voice so they can't hear you," She said softly. I can barely hear her voice since the sound of the water coming out from the shower is filling the whole bathroom.

"Kaga-san, what did she mean by obsessed?" I replied, trying to compose a calm but demanding tone.

"I investigate vampire hunters," She said simply.

"Investigate? So you can learn about them and play make-a-believe as one of them and kill the vampires?"

"That has nothing to do with the investigation." Kaga stepped closer and harshly shoved me into the linoleum wall. I tried to shove her away, but she wouldn't bug, both of her hands on my shoulders, a way for her to keep me still, "now it's my turn."

"You really have no idea what you're getting into. There's a chance you'll prefer to be dead than going through what's going to come." She whispered.

"Why should you care so much? This is my life. Even though you did save me when I was little, but it's still mine. Besides we really need to stay unsuspicious, if you really want to help me out like what you said."

"They will ask you to elaborate what happened last night," Kaga stated.

Then I understand why Kaga is preventing me from getting questioned. She is afraid I'll tell them about what actually happened. How most of the dead vampires wasn't my doing, but hers.

How come the thought of her actually cares of me got into my mind?

"Fine, I won't tell them about what actually happened," I said, mostly because I actually felt a bit embarrassed for blurting up my suspicion of her caring about my wellbeing earlier.

"Even if you told them what happened, there's no way they would believe that someone other than hunters can be responsible for that. Sure telling them the truth would cause a ruckus, but that'll only grant them event more time to question you and eventually me as well." Kaga looked straight into my eyes, a lopsided grin appeared despite the unchangeable flat expression,

"Regardless what you said, they'll still going to make you a punching bag and there's no law here that can guarantee your life. But you've said that you'll come, it means now it's your job to think about how to get it over without getting killed."

Kaga leans closer. I can feel her breath touching my neck.

"Just for you to remember. I never said that I'll help you to get out from here alive. So until the time comes please do try your best to keep breathing, okay?"

She let me go and took several step behind before went back outside with her inhuman speed.

I let out my breath that I have been holding inside.

Reluctantly I stepped out from the bathroom. When Kaga left she didn't turn off the shower and I'm in no mood to care for vampire mansion water supply, so I just let it be.

Nagato is no longer sitting on the sofa, with a really low voice she spoke with Kaga near the bedroom door with Mutsu by her side. The tree of them threw a quick glance at me when I hesitantly approached them, doesn't know what to do next.

"Akagi-san, I'd like to show you around here, shall we go?" Mutsu offered politely, Kaga nodded, a signal for me to go with her. Reluctantly I followed the dark blonde outside.

We ended up walking side by side. Mutsu hummed as she walked like a normal human. There's something different about her than the other vampires that I've encountered so far, perhaps it's the friendly aura which is quite rare in vampire or her relaxed composure that seems to be contagious.

"You see, Akagi-san- You're the first human that Kaga-san ever brought here," Mutsu said.

"I see…"

"Well, I've known her from back to her early days of being a vampire. There's something about her that's quite unsettling. I observed her for years before realizing the answer."

I almost stopped walking.

Is she aware of Kaga killing other vampires?

"Kaga-san is a good person. She might seem cold and merciless, but what she's thinking are probably different than what her face shows. Kaga-san is capable of being a leader, but it's not where her true dream lies. She still willing to do it nevertheless. Being the candidate of the first progenitor successor."

"Successor?"

"Yes, if everything goes well she's going to be the first progenitor in the future. Just like how Nagato want it."

I laughed bitterly upon realizing that.

The vampire is going to be ruled by a vampire-killing vampire in the future. It sounds really funny in my ears. It seems I really should just find somewhere quiet and relaxed as soon as this is over.

"Is something funny?" Mutsu asked she looked around with a worried expression. Perhaps she thought I had gone mad.

"Nothing, I'm just having a problem imagining Kaga-san ruling the vampire."

Mutsu calmly waits for me to calm down.

"I can't deny that Kaga-san still has a lot of things that she needs to work on. But I prefer her than the other candidate. That aside, have she explained about her obsession?"

"More or less," I answered.

Mutsu frowned a little. "To be honest, even now I am still observing her, and based on your answer, Kaga-san was being half-truthful. It does not really matter since you're human, but when it comes to speaking with one of us, that kind of thing would be considered impolite. That aside she's still the most valuable candidate. She understands responsibility well and most of her actions are proven to be proper, even with her attitude and her thirst problem."

I halted. Mutsu chuckled upon realizing that I'm no longer walking.

"You see, usually vampire keeps several human by their side, but you're the first for her. She is someone who sits in a high position when it comes to the hierarchy and she's not a newly turned vampire either. Isn't it odd that she has no humans to serve her before? There's a reason for that."

Mutsu had a faraway look as if reminiscing a painful past that she hadn't wished to remember.

"This is not a common knowledge, but since you're her servant, I think you need to know this."

I unconsciously stepped closer to Mutsu. My steps seem to echo in the empty corridor of the mansion.

"Kaga-san often lose her control. Her victim were never heard to be screaming in pain just like they never managed to get out alive. There was a time where we actually sent her to a deserted village whenever she's thirsty. She could kill dozens in just an hour. If one of the vampires hadn't interrupted, she wouldn't stop."

Liar.

That's what I want to tell her. I want to deny them. Accuse her of being a liar. But I can't. I gritted my teeth to contain the tremble that started to run along my body.

But it's not a strange thing, I often read reports about vampires wiped out an entire village population in just one night. One time I had gone to check one of the villages, trying to find a vampire trail, hoping to get a clue of where the vampire hides. All I found were dead bodies.

All I can do is keep telling myself to don't believe a thing that Mutsu said unless I've seen it with my own eyes.

But All I can think about is how ruthless Kaga when she was killing those vampires and how likely it would be for her to easily kill humans just like she did with her own kind.

A good person.

That was how Mutsu describe her the first time. But how can a good person do such thing? If she's really a good person, what makes her so?

Because all I can see is reasons that she's actually not a good person at all.

Is vampire way of differentiating between good and bad really that messed up?

From the way Mutsu said it, Kaga isn't just a demon. She's a killer. No, a killer wouldn't even fit to describe her.

Kaga is a killing machine.

A cold, emotionless and heartless killing machine.

Someone who I should be planning to kill since long ago.

So how is she a good person?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I probably wouldn't be able to upload a new chapter until 2016. Life has been busy and is going to get busier -_- I don't even have time to finish the first map of fall event on easy. I wish we could get 48 hours a day in 2016. lmaoo**

 **Thank you for your fav/follow and review. Please do fav/follow if you like it and leave a review :D**


	6. Chapter 5: They Were Once Humans

**Chapter 5: They Were Once Humans**

I opened my eyes but quickly close it again when it looks like the world is spinning. For a moment, I can't feel the other parts of my body. The first thing that I finally can feel is a throbbing pain started from my shoulder to some part of my arm.

"You don't have to pretend unconscious, you know?" a voice said. I opened my eyes when I feel something sting coming from my right knee.

Kaga was there, tending to the scrapes on my knee. I could tell that she tried to be as soft as she can be, but still there's no escaping the pain.

"So how did it go?" She asked, for a moment making an eye contact before getting back to what she was working on.

"You were there, but you didn't know?" I asked back.

"My concentration wasn't on the interrogation."

I started to recall the really painful interrogation that I went through.

 _Her name is Yamashiro, with her dark hair that's barely reaching her shoulder, her red eyes never left me more than 10 seconds. I sat on my knees about 5 steps away from her. I saw the way she looks at me and somehow think that it's different than how the other vampires see me. It's not just a pure hatred but there's also a hint of pain inside her._

 _Once, I saved a child from getting killed by a vampire, but I came too late. The child parents already died in front of him. When I told him that the monsters are dead, he asked me to let him see it. The one who killed his parents, the one who managed to crush his life within minutes. I let him but still stay on his side._

 _I remembered his expression upon facing the monster._

 _Somehow I can see similar thing upon looking at the vampire in front of me._

 _"_ _State your name, hunter," She commanded._

 _"_ _Akagi."_

 _"_ _Were you the one who hang my kind heads in the middle of the town?"_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _"_ _Your weapons. Did you make it yourself?"_

 _"_ _That's classified"_

 _Suddenly she's in front of me._

 _'_ _Slash'_

 _I screamed in surprise when suddenly something deeply cut the side of my face. She yanked my head up, forcing me to look at her._

 _"_ _Don't joke with me."_

 _"_ _The hunters made it. It was complicated, require a lot of research that I don't understand. Sorry for not helping, but what can I say? For me, killing your kind is much easier."_

 _I can see something swiftly moved followed by almost unbearable pain coming from my shoulder. My gaze shifted to her hand and noticed that she's using my arrow to strike me._

 _"_ _Having fun with the arrow I see. It's good, isn't it?" I smirked, trying to contain the pain._

 _Yamashiro smiled, she pushed the arrow on my upper arm and made a zig-zag cut across the skin. Her way of replying my question._

 _"_ _Is there a vampire among you?"_

 _"_ _What?" I furrowed my eyebrows upon her question._

 _"_ _You must've known this, but every night we have our people to clean the mess your people make. We retrieve our kind, even those who's already in several pieces. But lately, we found several with bite marks."_

 _"_ _This is the matter between your kin. Why do you bring it up here?"_

 _"_ _Because I think you know the answer."_

 _And she was not wrong, I know the answer._

 _"_ _Seriously, using a vampire to kill a vampire. Humans are dirty, aren't they? We in the other hand doesn't like to be betrayed. That's why, no matter who the culprit is, he or she is coming closer to the end."_

 _"_ _Humans can be dirty, but we're not going such length to beg one of you to help us. That's beyond us, hunter purpose is to kill the vampire. We are not going to let even one slip just so it could help us. I won't let that happen. We could manage on our own."_

 _"_ _Really? Let's see how well they manage with one of their most valuable asset in our hand," Yamashiro smiled once more, I can see one of her sharp fangs between her parted lips._

 _"_ _I say. We break her and show it off to the humans. They need a change of show once in a while." Yamashiro announced to those who were watching the whole interrogation. I could hear a lot of agreement coming from all around. I wonder about Kaga reaction, but couldn't do anything to see it since she sat on the row of chairs behind me._

 _"_ _Are you really doing it to show off or you actually have a personal vendetta against the hunter?" I asked._

 _Yamashiro whose back was facing me turns around. Her smile has completely disappeared from her features. A fist hit me, a numb feeling starting to creep into my lip._

 _"_ _Nobody told you to speak."_

 _"_ _So it's true after all. Who was it, Yamashiro-san? A family of yours perhaps? Or a lover?"_

 _Then she kicked me. So hard until I could feel my body flying as I coughed up blood. As my vision getting blurry, I could hear them shouting several words that I can't seem to understand. I wonder which one from dozens of dead vampire body I've seen is the one that Yamashiro cared about._

I went back to the present when I realized Kaga had stopped working, her eyes are fixed on the cut on my shoulder, and her body seems to stiffen.

"Kaga-san?"

She blinked a few times before her posture seems to relax for a little bit.

What have I gotten myself into?

I tried my best to not shudder as she continues to work on the cut. For a moment, both of us stay in suffocating silence. I secretly prayed for her self-control to do her best in my favor.

I can finally relax when she finished with the cut and move to check my ribcage. There's no need for me to see it or for her to declare it. I know that it's broken.

"Is it painful when you're breathing?"

"You want to play doctor now?"

Kaga doesn't reply to my rudeness and instead gently push the area just a little higher than my stomach. I screamed in pain.

"Since I'm in no mood to play doctor, I'll get someone to fix that one."

I nodded, agreed with her decision even though I'm kind of scared of which kind of someone she would get. I really hope there's actually someone who was a doctor inside this building.

"You're lucky, this one is not that deep," She commented as she inspected another cut that runs from my waist to my upper thigh. My mind goes back to my dreadful encounter with Yamashiro.

"I was right, am I?"

"About what?"

"That Yamashiro, someone whom she care about died because of the hunter, isn't it?"

Kaga who's carefully disinfecting the wound said, "You know the answer to that, Akagi-san."

She's not going to say anything more than confirming my suspiciousness. I'm pretty sure that asking whether the culprit is me or not should be the one that I ask to myself rather to other.

"But Kaga-san, your work is really sloppy."

"Thank you, think about that next time you're trying to get yourself in a trouble with the vampire."

"I was not referring to your medical skill, it was about your hunting hobby."

Kaga exhaled, she's sitting next to me on her luxurious king-sized bed that offers more comfort than every single mattress that I've slept on.

"My bad, I should be more careful next time. Though, I don't think they'll ever find out about that."

Her first sentence clearly indicating that she's not going to stop.

"Just for you to know, you killing the vampire isn't going to make us strike your name from our hit list."

"I never said that it was my way to beg your forgiveness."

"And she said that you're the most valuable first progenitor successor candidate." I really want to laugh hard at that, but try my best to keep calm, since laughing would actually hurt my broken ribcage.

"Consider that as my ideal of ruling."

"Killing your own kind? How interesting, I'll watch."

"For this messed up world to run properly, you need to get a hold of both kin. Human population isn't just in stagnant, but decreasing rapidly. We vampires need humans to keep living, just like you guys we can die from starvation. Not to mention the cannibalism that would actually start to trend if the human ever ceases to exist. Consider those series of events is necessary in order to keep our blood stock from depleting."

"And if you managed to do that, what's next? Breeding us like a cow?"

Kaga laughed upon my question, "what comes next is not a concern for humans, especially someone like you. That aside, your healing rate is pretty quick for a human."

I inspected the cut on my arm, normally it would need stitches since its pretty deep that I'm pretty sure I can see several layer of my skin being separated, but even without stitches now it's looking a lot better. As if a day has passed by.

"Some of the humans has some kind of gene problem which resulting in a faster healing rate. I am one of them." I explained, going along with her change of topic.

"That's something I've never heard before. Are there a lot of humans whose going through this gene problem?"

"Not many, but not little either."

"These people, how long their lifespan is?"

"Same with normal humans. But I've heard that most of them usually died because of an accident. The world is pretty harsh and once you've known that you heal faster than most people, you tend to get yourself in severe situations."

"Humans really needs to stop living their life so fast."

"You have no right to say that."

Kaga smiled then slide down from the bed. She collected the excess bandages and medical-related tools from the end table. "You may use the bed until you recovered."

"What about you?" I eyed the door to the walk-in closet where the futon is kept. There's also the sofa and her coffin. Do they actually use it? I'm quite curious. Then I realized that this bed is big enough even for 4 people.

"I don't plan on sleeping," She said before swiftly walked out from the room.

Alone in the room I exhaled, trying to keep my mind off everything that happened and going to happen. My gaze went to the surprisingly neat bandage on my arm.

"Thank you," I muttered to no one. I hadn't said it when she was here, but I'm truly grateful for what she has done. I don't want to admit it, but I guess the vampires still has a human side left in them. They were once humans after all.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

 **AN:**

 **It took me two months to finish this chapter. Sorry for making you wait.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story. Please do fav/follow if you like it and leave a review to tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Cruel Fate

**Chapter 6: The Cruel Fate**

After the whole interrogation ordeal, Kaga isn't around much. She's always up to some tasks and it wouldn't be long before someone came to talk to her whenever she's in the room. I'm always inside, trying not to let the curiosity got me wander around the place, not to mention preventing myself from moving too much is good for my recovery.

And yes, they had a human which seems to be a real doctor living in this building, too bad I can't talk much to her. Well, in our not more than 10 minutes encounter all she talk about is what I should do to help the recovery went along smoothly, she also said not to trouble both of us by talking about things that don't concern my health and that got me to shut my mouth closed.

They always send someone to deliver food- the one appropriate for humans- to the room, so the other good thing is that I'm not starving. In the other note Kaga seems to be getting more tired and tired as the night goes by, just like what she said, she didn't sleep at all, she spent her so little time inside the room facing her desk to work on God knows what.

So today marked the 9th day I've been stuck inside this place, last evening I got an okay to remove the bandage around my ribcage, and Kaga just got called outside. I was standing in front of the door, trying to rethink my options to try escaping right away.

Groaning in frustration I walked around the room. Somehow I stopped next to the desk, which is really messy with documents there and there, some even fell to the floor. I really didn't know what got into my mind when I started to collect them and stack it neatly on the desk. I guess that's what boredom will lead you to.

I saw a photograph of a really familiar street and building, that's enough to get the curiosity overcome me as I started to inspect those documents.

It was the building where I live and the street that I walked on almost every single day. A date on the documents tells me that the picture was taken around a month ago. I inspect the other documents and find one containing the records of the hunter activity. I see several names which I've never heard before, I assume that are the vampire names, and besides those names there's initial of the hunter who kill them, Aka is written on several of them.

I have no idea how she found out about that but most of the details in those records are true.

I started to read the other documents from the stack and found some documents about the hunter arrows, besides those, there's nothing more that concern the hunter.

There has to be more.

I opened the desk drawers one by one and found a hunter knife on the second from the top. After all, this time, I didn't know that there's an actual weapon that I could use in this room. I felt a little foolish for not trying to do this sooner. I took the knife, placing it beneath the waistband and did a double check to make sure that it's safely concealed.

I closed the drawer after making sure that there's nothing more that I need to know there and proceed to the lowest drawer of the desk.

Unlike the other desks which mainly contain documents, this one contains a lot of photographs and a load of newspaper article cutouts. I was half way to close the drawer when I noticed what's written in the article.

 _Past midnight massacre in the local orphanage, only one survive._

I freeze, my eyes re-reading the headline over and over again before my hand shakily reached inside, pulling a stack of cutouts and photographs.

 _Vampire attack in the mayor house was prevented by a vampire hunter._

 _A mysterious vampire hunter massacres several vampires and left a warning to the villagers._

 _The mysterious hunter identity revealed. A 16_ _th_ _years old girl?_

 _Akagi the vampire hunter, "let's work together and destroy the vampires!"_

My eyes moved to the photograph. There's a picture of me holding a vampire head, my eyes filled with joy and accomplishment. Then there's a picture of me talking with Zuikaku, an archery specialized hunter who's also a sister of Shoukaku. Another one showed me collecting a hunting request message from a pigeon.

Suddenly the photograph that I'm holding disappears from my hands.

Next to me stood Kaga, still masking her signature blank expression. But from how stiff her posture is, I could tell that she's nowhere near pleased.

What happens next was unbelievably too fast, that it seems like everything happens in a blur.

I swiftly pull out the hunter knife and half jumping to a position behind Kaga, with my arms circling her body I point the knife to her slender neck, carefully calculating the distance between the blade and her skin, not too far but not touching it.

Basically, the blade is just inches away from penetrating her skin.

I tried not to show my winning expression from catching her off guard.

"I'm getting out of here," I whisper near her ear.

"I'll show you where the door is."

Kaga carefully steps forward, I follow her step as I kept my threatening position.

The corridor outside of the room is thankfully empty. I urge her to walk faster, I know that some of them are not in their respective room, the moon is out after all. I heard a faint sound from one of the room. The door was opened, revealing the room owner whose face I can't see because she was biting on a little boy throat mercilessly. I can hear a faint sobbing from the young boy.

Kaga stepped away from the room before I could say or do anything to interrupt them.

 _All I need is to get out, interrupting them wouldn't help._

I tell that to myself over and over again along the short walk to the main room which seems to last forever.

"Remember our deal," Kaga whispered almost inaudible for my ear to catch.

The main room or which is probably better to be described as hall, is a large open space, with a really soft red carpet instead of the floor. A white piano stood in one corner. A set of the sofa can be found there and there. This is probably what a five-star hotel main lobby looks like if it's not deserted and left empty like how most people find them now.

As soon as we stepped in, several vampires that were conversing averted their gaze on us. One of them suddenly stood up and went closer.

"Stay where you are or I'll cut her head off" I threaten, actually grazed the skin on Kaga's slender neck with the blade. The blood started to drip.

The vampire slowly steps back. Their eyes went to the blade that I'm holding, or perhaps they're actually looking at the blood that dripping from their soon to be leader's neck.

Either way, this proves that Kaga really is important to them.

I felt my stomach churn upon observing the situation which is on my side. If the role is reversed, I'm pretty sure most humans would prefer to kill the vampire than trying not to hurt their own kind, as if human life is disposable.

I tried not to think about how cruel humans can be.

I observed the vampire face one by one. I haven't seen most of them. Which add to my question on how many of them is dwelling in this building. But one of them, with her short jet black hair. I know her.

Yamashiro.

A young girl, wearing a black sailor like uniform hides behind her. Hiding her face with the taller girl back. Probably not wanting to see the violence that's occurring in the room.

I continue to step closer to the front door. Where my freedom awaits. My hands started to get clammy, and soon begin to shake.

When the skin on my free hand touched the cold handle of the front door, a group of vampires suddenly enter the main hall.

I halted.

Across of me, is the progenitor herself. Nagato.

Mutsu who is standing next to her looking at us with an unreadable expression, her kind expression that I saw the last time I talked to her has been replaced.

"Kaga-san. Stop that immature act of yours. Playing with your food? I thought you're better than that." Nagato said as she slowly walked to an empty sofa and sit. One of the vampires that came with her placed several empty glass on the table in front of her, then proceed to fill them with a red liquid from a bottle, which I assume is blood.

The knife is harshly ripped from my hands, grazing my skin in the process.

"I apologize for the disturbance, I was trying to study the hunter way of using the knife." She said as she threw the knife, it flew across the room where several other vampires stand. One of them catches the knife perfectly.

"Please do put that knife in my storage," Kaga ordered, but instead of looking to the person that's she's speaking with her eyes glued to mine as she held my bleeding hand in front of her mouth.

No matter how my brain is screaming for me to run, to try to retract my hand, to break the eye contact between me and the vampire, I ended up not moving.

When her lips is barely an inch from touching the bleeding skin, I just realized that even though some people consider them not living, vampires actually breathe. The warm air tickles my skin softly.

I used to be a big fan of princess story.

Where the prince would hold the princess hand close to his mouth, how the prince would wait for a moment making an eye contact with her before touching the skin with his mesmerizing lips.

I never thought that that kind of thing would ever happen to me in a really twisted way.

Some people believe strongly in fate. As if everything that happened is planned beforehand and we're just playing along in it.

I feel like fate is laughing at me now.

Fate has been cruelly playing with my life ever since that massacre night in the orphanage and it seems like they're not yet satisfied even after everything that has happened.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I finally did it… Yay!

I'm really sorry for making you wait. It seems like I hit a brick wall which resulted in my writing speed to become less than 1 wph (word per hour). Okay, that's exaggerating, but I really was having a hard time with this one. I hope this kind of thing wouldn't happen again.

Thank you for your support :) Reviews, follows and favs are appreciated :)


End file.
